One Taken
by tstormch
Summary: In Souix Falls, South Dakota. Dean and Sam get a call from Sheriff Jodi Mills. She tells them of a mysterious phenomenon concerning light reflecting off of water. Anyone that looks into the light ends up missing. And the victims that witness it, either come back or are missing forever. During the investigation and hunt Dean ends up falling prey to the light.


**ONE TAKEN**

 **ONE LEFT BEHIND**

 **PART 1**

 _ **(Sycamore reservoir, 12 p.m. Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The reservoir is almost a half a mile wide. There are a few other different size boats scattered throughout the reservoir. Among all the boats there's a small fishing boat out in the middle of the reservoir. A father and an eight year old son fishing together. The water is calm, other then a few waves caused by other surrounding boats. Joey looks at his dad.)**_

JOEY: Dad?

DAD: (Reeling in the fishing line.) Yeah son.

JOEY: (Looks at his fishing pole.) Why haven't we caught any fish? Last week we had so much fish we couldn't keep them all.

DAD: (Looks at him.) That's the life of the fishermen, Joey. Sometimes you get bites and other times, well. (Looks at the water.) You get this. (Looks at his son as Joey is looking at the water. The dad smiles and pats him on the back.) We must never give up though.

JOEY: (Looks at his dad and smiles.) Yeah. Never give up. (The calm water about thirty feet from them. All of the sudden it becomes a big swell of water then the water returns calm again. The swell starts up again, heading to their boat. The small boat starts rocking from the swells of water surrounding the boat. The father looks around in confusion, wondering what's going on. The son looks at him.) What's going on, dad?

DAD: (Looking around the area they are anchored at, as the water becomes calm again.) I—I don't know. That was very strange.

JOEY: (Looks around the water and notices a few boats in the distance.) Could it have come from those boats?

DAD: (Looks at his and out at the boats from a distance.) No. I—I don't think so. (A bright light suddenly appears above them. The dad looks up at it.) Look at that! Is'nt it beautiful? (The son looks up at it.)

JOEY: Wow! Wha—What is it? (The light disappears. The boy is still looking up at the sky.) Dad? (Goes to look at his dad. He isn't there.)

 _ **(Sioux Falls, South Dakota, 4 p.m. Sycamore Reservoir Beach, there are police cruisers, two ambulances and a few detectives on the scene. A black Impala drives up on the scene and parks. Dean and Sam get out of the car and look around the area. Dean walks across the parking lot toward the boat-launching ramp. He walks up close to the water and looks out across the reservoir. Sam walks up behind him, looking at him as if to ask what are you doing.)**_

DEAN: (Looks back at him, and back out at the water.) Can we buy a boat, Sam?

SAM: (Looks out at the water and back at Dean.) You don't like boats?

DEAN: (Looks at him.) First time for everything. (Sam stares at him.)

SAM: (Looks at the ground.) Dean, we don't have time for a boat. (Dean looks back out at the water shrugging his eyebrows. Sam looks up at him.) Are you coming? The investigation is over there. (Dean looks at him. Sam walks up the ramp toward all the investigators and ambulances. Dean follows him. As they approach the scene, Dean sees a table full of cups of coffee for the investigators and walks by it, grabbing a cup of coffee. Sam notices, nodding his head. He approaches a detective.) Excuse me. (The detective looks at him. He shows him his badge.) I'm special agent Chester with the FBI. (Dean walks up behind him, sipping his coffee.) And this is my partner agent Samson. We were called out here on a disappearance of a man.

DETECTIVE: (Looks at both Dean and Sam.) Hi. I'm detective Frank. FBI huh? What do the Feds want with this case?

DEAN: (Glaring at the detective.) You or a local authority called us.

DETECTIVE: I know. But I still want to know what business it is of the FBI?

DEAN: A lot when someone's life could be in jeopardy.

DETECTIVE: Good point. (Starts walking toward an ambulance. Dean and Sam follow him.) Well agents. There's really no questioning anyone but a little boy. All the surrounding boats haven't seen a thing but the boy in a boat.

SAM: (Concerned.) A little boy?

DETECTIVE: Yeah. The coast guard noticed him sitting on this little fishing boat alone, out in the middle of the water. When they asked him how he got out there. He told them he was with his daddy. And he suddenly disappeared. (Dean and Sam look at one another and back at the detective.)

DEAN: Can we talk to this boy?

DETECTIVE: Sure. (Points at the back of an ambulance.) He's sitting in there. (Sam and Dean walk over to the ambulance and stand there in front of the boy. The boy doesn't look at them as he sits inside the ambulance, rocking back and forth on the seat.)

SAM: Hi there. Can we ask you a few questions?

JOEY: (Still rocking and looking at the floor.) Sure.

SAM: What's your name?

JOEY: Joey.

SAM: Hi Joey. My name is Sam. Where's your daddy, Joey?

JOEY: (Still looking at the floor.) You won't believe me.

SAM: (Smiles at the boy.) Try me.

JOEY: (Looks at him and back at the floor.) Pretty lights took him away. (Sam looks at the ground and back at Joey.)

SAM: What kind of pretty lights? (Dean spits out his coffee, choking from laughing while drinking it. He steps back a little as Sam glares at him and looks back at Joey.)

JOEY: (Looking at the floor.) They hovered over my dad and me. And they took him. They promised they would bring him back soon.

SAM: Who promised you?

JOEY: The light people. (The scene shows Dean smiling and giggling to himself. He sips out of his cup of coffee.)

SAM: Was it a helicopter hovering over you? (He doesn't answer.)

JOEY: (Looks at Sam dead in the eyes.) They want him! (Points at Dean. Sam looks at Dean in fear. Dean looks at Joey like he's lost his mind. Dean walks away from the ambulance toward the water and stops at the edge of the dock looking out across the water. The scene shows a Sheriff drive in on the scene. She parks his car and gets out looking around. She heads toward Sam is just leaving the boy and he notices the sheriff. He walks over to her, while looking over at Dean.)

SAM: (Yells over to him.) Dean! (Dean looks at him and notices Sheriff Mills.)

DEAN: (Yells over at him.) I'll be right there. (Looks back out across the water and notices the sun light glistening off the ripples in the water. One of the ripples of light gets real bright and flashes in his face. Sam reaches Mills.)

MILLS: So what have you guy found out?

SAM: Wasn't expecting you. We were just questioning the boy, who was left out in the middle of the water in a small fishing boat. He claims his father just up and disappeared without a trace.

MILLS: I've heard. What's Dean saying about it?

SAM: He hasn't yet. (Goes to look back at him and where he was standing and he's not there. Sam turns around and looks around in slight panic.)

MILLS: (Notices.) What? What is it?

SAM: (Looking around for Dean.) Where did he go?

MILLS: Who?

SAM: (Glares at Mills.) Dean! (Mills looks around not seeing him anywhere.)

MILLS: Did he go back to the car? (Sam looks toward their car. No one is in it.)

SAM: No. (Points at where he was standing.) He was just right over there. (Looks at Mills. Sam walks away from Mills and back toward the ambulance.) Joey? (Joey is still staring at the floor again.) Where did my partner go? (Mills walks up behind him.) The one you said they wanted him too? (Mills looks at him funny.)

JOEY: (Looks at Sam.) They took him away where my dad went. (Sam looks at Mills in panic. Mills looks at him confused.)

 _ **(An hour later the FBI swat teams are out searching the parking lot of the reservoir for Dean. There are divers out in the water where Dean was standing. Sam is sitting on one of the park benches, leaning on his knees with his arms looking out at the water. Mills walks over to him. He looks up at her and back out at the water.)**_

MILLS: What was Dean doing before you left him?

SAM: I didn't leave him. He just walked out on the dock looking out at the water. Then I saw you and turned my back on him. I yelled out to him telling him you were here. And he said he'd be right there. Then he was gone. (Looks back up at her.) Are there any signs of him yet?

MILLS: (Looking out at the teams.) No. The dogs aren't even picking up anything. (Suddenly one of the German shepherds starts barking out at the water. The agent controlling the dog is trying to hold him back from going to the water. Sam and Mills look the direction of the barking. It's where Dean was standing.)

SAM: (Stands up.) What's going on? They find him?

MILLS: I don't know. (Walks over to the agent and his dog. Sam follows. Mills looks at the agent.) What's going on?

AGENT: (Trying to control his dog.) I don't know. He picked up on something he didn't like.

SAM: (Looks at Mills.) This is where Dean was. (Mills looks at him.) Before he disappeared.

SUPERVISOR: One of the divers found a body out here! (Sam and Mills look over at the supervisor, watching the divers. The divers drag the body out of the water.)

DIVER: (Looks toward all the investigators and FBI people and yells.) This man is still alive! Get the paramedics over here! (Sam rushes over to the diver, thinking its Dean. Mills follows him. Sam reaches the diver.)

SAM: (Looks at the diver.) Let me see who it is! (He kneels down beside the body and looks at the person. It's not Dean. (The paramedics surround the man. Sam gets out of the way and stands by Mills. He looks at her as the paramedics put the man on a stretcher and rolls him over to an ambulance.) I thought it was Dean. Where the hell is he?!

MILLS: We'll find him Sam. (Looks out at the water.) We'll find him.

 _ **(Two weeks later, I-60 Sioux Falls, South Dakota Sam is driving the impala. While listening to the radio. Sam is looking around as he's driving at the landscapes.)**_

 _ **(Two hours later, 334 Elm Road. Sam pulling into the long drive way of a deserted house. Sam parks up by the house and turns the car off. He gets out of the car and looks around the area. He stares across the property and notices the 'Y' shaped telephone poles.)**_

SAM: (Talks to himself, looking at the power lines.) That is a shape isn't something you see every day. (Opens the back door to the car and takes out back pack and closes the door. Walks on over to the door and get it opened. He gets inside.)

 _ **(9:45 p.m. Sam is laying on a living room sofa, covered up with a blanket. He has a battery operated lamp on while on his lap top. Suddenly a mechanical jet engine sound is heard. Sam looks up at the ceiling. The battery operated light flickers on and off. Then silence. Sam looks around in fear, not moving. He sits there for a second.)**_

SAM: (Talks to himself, whispering.) Where are you Dean?

 _ **(2:30 a.m. there's a blue/white light emitting from the woods. The blue/white light is heading toward the house Sam is in.)**_

 _ **(8:30 a.m. Sam sits up in the sofa in the sofa and stretches. He happens to look over across the room. Dean is standing there staring at him with a blank stare.)**_

SAM: Dean? (Sam stands up to approach him. He disappears. Sam stands there. Sam happens to look out the window and sees a teenager standing outside the house about twenty feet away. Sam walks outside and yells.) Who are you?

MARCUS: (His voice echoes.) I'll help you if you help me. (Sam stands there on the porch step staring out at this figure.)

SAM: Who are you?

MARCUS: I'm Marcus. I'm a teenager that died over thirty-one years ago. Meet me at the dock where you lost your brother. I will help you find him.

 _ **(11:30 p.m. Sam drives up and parks. Sam gets out of his car and looks around, leaving his headlights on to the car. He walks in front of the car when suddenly his headlights go out. He looks at it in fear and looks around the parking lot in slight panic. Sam looks up at the sky and notices the 'Y' shaped telephone poles across the reservoir. Suddenly a mechanical/jet engine sound is heard. Sam stands there froze in fear. He looks across the water and parking lot. Bright light emits from behind him. The light lifts from the ground and heads toward him. Finally the light shines over him. He looks up at it. Suddenly Marcus shows up in front of him. Sam notices and backs away from him.)**_

SAM: What do you want from me?

MARCUS: I told you, I need your help.

SAM: How can I help you?

MARCUS: Go to the library, you and your brother. And study out how I really died. Then gain justice so I can rest in peace.

SAM: How did you know he is my brother? He's missing!

MARCUS: I agreed to help you, if you helped me. (He disappears along with the bright light. Sam looks around for him when suddenly the headlights on the impala car come back on. Noticing, Sam sighs in frustration and starts to walk back to the car. When suddenly he hears groaning coming from the ditch beside the car. Sam rushes to the car, grabs his flashlight out and rushes around the car. He stops on the other side of the car and shines the flashlight toward the noise. It's Dean in his suit, which is all torn up. Sam rushes over to him.)

SAM: (Kneels down beside him, in the ditch.) Dean! (Touches his shoulder.) Are you alright?

DEAN: (Looks at him disoriented.) Ye—yeah. Where am I?

SAM: I'll explain later. Can you stand up?

DEAN: I think so. (Starts to stand up. Sam helps him up and to the car and opens the passenger side door. He gets in; Sam closes the door and walks to the driver's side and gets in. They drive off.)

 _ **(334 elm road 8:30 a.m., Sam wakes up from on the floor and looks over at Dean that's on the sofa. He's asleep, all tangled up in blankets. Sam stands up over him. He touches Dean's forehead to check for a temperature and removes his hand.)**_

SAM: Dean. (He doesn't respond.) Dean. (He shakes him a little to wake him up.) Dean wake up. (Dean goes to look up at him and falls off the couch onto the floor. Dean sits up and looks up at him.)

DEAN: What happened?

SAM: (Looks down at him, smiling.) You rolled off the couch.

DEAN: (Drags himself back up on the couch.) Gees, Sam. (Looks at him.) Can't you wake people up like a normal person? Instead of knocking me off the couch?

SAM: I didn't knock you off the couch, you fell off.

DEAN: (Nods his head in unbelief.) Ah huh. (Looks around at his surroundings.) Where are we?

SAM: At a deserted house I found near that reservoir. Dean, you had a temperature last night of a hundred and three. And I want to know why? Where've you been?

DEAN: (Glares at him.) I don't really remember where I was.

SAM: How far back can you remember before you disappeared?

DEAN: (Looks at the floor with a thinking expression.) I remember being at the reservoir. (The scene shows the moment when he was standing by the water and Sam calling out to him that Mills was there. And Dean tells him he would be right there.) Then I looked back out at the water and I saw the sun glistening off the water. But (Pause) there was something strange about the glistening. (Dean thinking back, looking back across the water as it's glistening, when a bright white flash, flashed at him.) It became brighter than normal and—(Sam looks at him. He notices.) That's all I can remember.

SAM: (Looks at the floor.) Dean you may think I'm crazy. But while you were missing and I arrived here. I've seen a teenager that has been missing over thirty two years ago. (Sam looks at him. Dean looks at him.) On two accounts.

DEAN: You're seeing ghosts now? (Sam glares at him.) What did the ghost do? Anything?

SAM: He'd said his name was Marcus. He said that if I would help him he would help me. He wants us to study out how he really died.

DEAN: Help you do what?

SAM: Find you. (Dean stares at him and looks at the floor.)

DEAN: So, are we still on the case about that boy's missing father or is he not missing anymore? Or is our new hunt about Marcus?

SAM: They found a man in the water. But I haven't heard who it was yet. so, I think we'll be doing both. But without you at the time. I couldn't rule out anything.

DEAN: Where's the boy?

SAM: Joey is with his mother. And the mom is all broken up about this whole thing. Neither one of them had seen him for two weeks now.

DEAN: Two weeks! (Looks at him in unbelief.) Is that how long I've been gone? (Sam nods yes.)

SAM: (Looks at him in concern.) You can't remember anything? Not even where you went or where you came from? (Dean rubs his face with both hands nodding no. Dean stands up and stretches.)

DEAN: We got to go to that boy's mother. We got to find his dad.

SAM: (Sits on the love seat.) Dean, even if his mother is willing to talk. How's that going to get us any kind of answers?

DEAN: It will at least get us started in some sort of direction. (Looks out the window. Marcus is standing out in the middle of the large overgrown lawn. Staring at the house. Dean gets a fearful expression on his face.)

SAM: (Notices him staring out the window.) Dean, are you okay? (No response. He looks at Dean; Dean's gaze is fixed at Marcus. A bright light suddenly covers Marcus. Dean runs to the front door and outside toward him as he's looking up at the light.)

DEAN: (Screaming) No! Stop! (A laser like light shoots out of the light toward Dean, knocking him to the ground. The light and Marcus disappear. Sam comes running out of the house toward Dean.)

SAM: Dean! (Kneels down beside him.) What happened?

DEAN: (Looks around.) He's not dead, Sam!

SAM: (Looks at him strange.) Who?

DEAN: (Still looking at the sky.) Marcus

 _ **(Two days later,**_ _**I-60**_ _ **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**_ _ **Sheriff department. Mills is in her office talking to a couple of deputies. Dean and Sam show up outside her door. She notices.)**_

MILLS: (Stands up and looks at the two men.) Gentlemen. Thank you for your time. (The two men stand up.) We'll adjourn this meeting till tomorrow.

(The two men leave her office. Dean and Sam walk in and sit down in front of Mills desk. Dean is holding his temples like he's in pain. Sam looks at Dean strange as he sits down.)

MILLS: (Looks at Dean.) I see Sam found you.

SAM: By mere chance.

MILLS Where were you?

DEAN: I have no idea. I woke up in a ditch and Sam was there.

MILLS: (Looks at Sam.) Seriously? How did you know where he was?

SAM: (Hesitant to answer.) It was a hunch.

MILLS: Good hunch. (Notices Dean rubbing the sides of his head.) You ok Dean? (Sam looks over at him.)

DEAN: (Tired sounding.) Yeah. Why do you ask?

MILLS: You're rubbing the sides of your head like you're dying.

DEAN: (Leans back in the chair he's sitting in.) I'm fine. I just have a headache. (Sam stares at him in concern.)

SAM: Dean, you've had that headache for two days.

DEAN: (Glares back at him.) What are you my mother? Get off my case, Sam! (He looks at him funny and at Mills. Mills looks at him in unbelief and back at Dean.)

MILLS: You better go get some rest.

DEAN: (Stands up, frustrated.) Fine. I will. (Walks out of the office. Sam stands there bewildered.)

MILLS: (Looks at him.) Keep an eye on him, will you?

SAM: When don't I? (Walks out of the office.)

 _ **(Hotel 8. Dean is lying on the bed, asleep. Outside the room, Sam walks up to his door and knocks. Dean sits up with a startled expression and looks toward him. Dean pulls his gun out from underneath the pillow and walks to the door.)**_

DEAN: Who is it?

SAM: (Looks at the door strange.) It's Sam. I left my key in the room. (Dean looks at the door with an untrusting expression to his face.)

DEAN: How do I know it's you?

SAM: (Looks at the door with a concerned expression.) Dean. Let me in. this isn't funny

DEAN: (Holds the left side of his forehead in pain, squeezing his eyes shut, groaning in pain.) Arghh!

SAM: (Pounds on the door in panic.) Dean! Talk to me! (Dean falls to the floor. Hearing him fall, Sam forces the door open. The door stops half way, with him in the way on the floor. Sam kneels down beside him.) Dean? Can you hear me? (Dean looks at him in panic and scoots away from him.) Dean sit still. (Dean points his gun at him.)

DEAN: (Yells at him.) I can't handle these voices, Sam! They're too many people out there that want us dead!

SAM: Dean put the gun down, now! (Behind Sam, Crowley shows up. He notices what's going on. Sam looks back at him and backs away from him. He grabs his gun and points it at him.) Stop! (Crowley looks at him.) What are you doing here?

CROWLEY: (Looks at Dean.) Put the gun down, Dean. You can control the voices. They're for your own protection. (Dean looks at him, putting his gun down.)

SAM: (Notices. Still has his gun pointed at Crowley.) What have you done to him?

CROWLEY: (Looks at him) Nothing. He has a gift now. He's had it for almost a year and none of you knew it. (Looks at Dean as Dean is now sitting on the floor sweating and looking at nothing.) He just needs to learn how to use it. (Approaches Dean. Dean looks up at him as Crowley kneels down beside him.) Look at me. Relax and learn. The voices you hear can warn you of those who are lying to you or telling you the truth. Just concentrate on them. (Dean starts going into convulsions.)

SAM: (Noticing. Rushes over to Crowley, yelling.) Stop! He's having a seizure! (Crowley glares at him and looks back at Dean.)

CROWLEY: No he's not. Concentrate Dean. You can do it. (Dean becomes calm and sits there staring blankly at Crowley.)

DEAN: I-I can't keep up with them. (He convulses a little, still sweating.)

CROWLEY: (Puts his hands on Dean's shoulders to get to stop convulsing.) Settle down and listen to me. Close your eyes and zero on what they're saying. (Dean starts convulsing more violently than before. Sam puts his gun at Crowley's head.)

SAM: (Yelling.) Stop it! You're killing him! (Crowley stands up and glares at her.)

CROWLEY: If he don't learn how to control what's in him it will do it for me! (Dean stops convulsing and passes out. Sam kneels down beside him checking his pulse.)

SAM: His pulse is racing.

CROWLEY: (Looking at him.) It will. You got to trust me Sam. I'm the only one that can help him. (Sam sits Dean up, leaning him against the wall.)

SAM: I'm going to get you some help. (Dean opens his eyes and glares at him and grabs his throat and starts choking his. Sam tries to release himself from his grasp.) Dean, you're choking me. (Crowley notices and forces Dean off of Sam's throat. Sam quickly stands up gasping for air and holding his throat. Dean glares up at Crowley.)

CROWLEY: Control it, Dean! (Dean stands up goes to grab for Crowley's throat and Crowley grabs his arms and pins him down to the floor. Dean is breathing heavy, trying to get Crowley off of him. Dean throws Crowley up against the wall, knocking pictures off the wall. Crowley falls to the floor unconscious. Sam notices as Dean stands up, breathing heaving, wiping sweat off his fore head. He glares over at Sam. Sam takes his gun and points it at Dean.)

SAM: Dean, stop it! You're scaring me! (Dean starts to approach Sam with a crazed look on his face. Sam backs away from him getting stopped by a wall. Dean still approaches him.)

DEAN: Come on, Sam! I'm you're brother. Don't be afraid of me!

SAM: (Out of breath.) Dean! Don't come any closer! I mean it! I will shoot you!

DEAN: (Stops and stares at him.) You wouldn't shoot at your own brother now would you? (Sam pulls the trigger. Suddenly Dean's expression turns normal.) Sam, help me.

SAM: (Stares at him, with tears in his eyes.) How?

DEAN: (Gets a crazed expression to his face again. And approaches Sam real fast.) You can't! (Sam fires at his leg. Dean falls to the floor. Sam, out of breath, looks down at him.)

 _ **(Hotel 8, 8 a.m. Dean is stretched out on the bed asleep and his leg wrapped up. Sam is sitting at a small table looking at his laptop. There's a knock at the door. Sam gets up and peeks through the eye hole. It's Mills.)**_

SAM: (Opens the door.) Hey. Come on in. (Mills walks in peaking around the door.)

MILLS: (Closing the door behind her.) Sam how's Dean? (Notices him on the couch.)

SAM: He's asleep. But how he'll be when he wakes up I'm not sure. I just wish Crowley would come around and explain in more detail what the hell is going on.

MILLS: Whose Crowley and what's he got to do with anything?

SAM: He kept telling Dean to listen to the voices he's hearing that they will help him. And Crowley well. He's just assisting us.

MILLS: So Dean is hearing voices now?

SAM: Like I said I'm not sure what he meant by what he was saying.

MILLS: That's all helpful. (Dean starts to wake up. He sits up and looks around and sees Mills and Sam.)

DEAN: What are you two doing up so early?

SAM: You feeling ok, Dean?

DEAN: Aside from feeling like I got a hangover and for some reason my leg is killing me. Other then that I'm ok. Why do you ask?

SAM: You attacked me last night. I had to shoot you in the leg to get you to stop.

DEAN: I don't remember any of that, Sam. I'm sorry.

SAM: Crowley showed up last night too. He was trying to convince you to listen to the voices. You still hearing voices?

DEAN: Have you lost it, Sam?

SAM: Dean please, do you remember that?

DEAN: No I don't.

SAM: (Looks at Mills.) We need Crowley in here.

DEAN: What do you need him for?

SAM: Something he said to you and I want it explained. (Crowley slowly walks in from the small hallway. Mills stares at him.)

MILLS: What the hell?

CROWLEY: (Looks at her.) Not what the hell what from hell. (He smiles at her and looks at Dean.) Nice to see you normal again, Dean. After you try strangling me and your brother to death.

DEAN: What is everyone talking about? What has been going on?

CROWLEY: You were in a, how do I put this; you were in a supernatural light. A light that breaches the plain between your measly little lives of what all humans claim as reality and the plain into the afterlife.

DEAN: And that means what to any of us?

CROWLEY: It means is a place that you go on your way to heaven and hell and you strayed into a gift of the ability to see and hear both worlds of the afterlife and your life. Its power anyone would like to have that was still alive on this God forsaken planet.

DEAN: Why me?

CROWLEY: Why not you? You were at the right place at the right time to get it.

DEAN: Why is it some people disappear?

CROWLEY: From my understanding they were ready to die so they just went in without a trace. And others were taken by demons or angels.

SAM : Why are you telling us this?

CROWLEY: I feel generous. So don't ruin it, moose.

SAM: Like that little boy's father disappearing?

CROWLEY: Possibly.

SAM: Try telling that to his family

MILLS: (Looks at Dean.) You feeling any better, Dean?

DEAN: (Looks at her.) I guess. Just tired. (Her phone rings, she answers.)

MILLS: This is Mills. (Pause.) Oh really? What time? (Pause.) And he's ok? (Pause.) I'll relay that news. Thank you, Martha. (Mills hangs up and looks at the guys.) That was the boy's mother. She called to tell us her husband just returned ten minutes ago.

CROWLEY: Most interesting

DEAN: Did she say anything about him, how he acted or anything?

MILLS: No. But she sounded beyond happy he's home.

SAM: You find anything about that body that was found?

MILLS: It was another victim of all the disappearance's in this area. It's happened so often. People don't even report no more. Except when it concerned that little boy.

DEAN: I think we should pay them a visit. (Looks at Crowley.) Unless there's something you know that we don't?

CROWLEY: Like I said. Some people come back some do not. I had nothing to do with it.

 _(1248 West Madison Street. Dean and Sam pull up to a small house drive way in a suburb. They get out and walk up to the door in suits. Dean knocks. A few seconds later the door opens. Martha looks at them.)_

MARTHA: Hello gentlemen. What are you doing here?

DEAN: We just come by to make sure everyone is ok and how your husband was. Were happy to hear he came home.

MARTHA: Yes it's a wonderful blessing.

SAM: Could we talk to him? Has he told you where he was?

MARTHA: Know he hasn't. But please come in. ( _They both walk in she directs them into to the living room Daniel is sitting with his son.)_ Daniel honey the two FBI agents I told you about have come to see you. ( _Daniel goes to look at them and stares directly at Dean.)_

DANIEL: You're life is in danger agent Samson! ( _Sam looks at Dean.)_

DEAN: How is my life in danger?

DANIEL: What condition are you in? ( _Stands up.)_ How are you feeling?

DEAN: I feel fine.

DANIEL: Have you learned to control them yet?

DEAN: Control who? What are you talking about?

DANIEL: Quit putting on a front for your brother. ( _Dean and Sam stare at him in fear.)_ Yes I know who you two really are. You are a couple of hunters trying to find what took me away. It's the same thing that took you away Dean Winchester.

DEAN: How do you know my name?!

DANIEL: It's a gift I got from the light. I can hear peoples thoughts and there inner voices inside. It can be very beneficial and at the same time can end up leaving you with a very bad headache from time to time. ( _Dean is staring at him. Sam is staring at Dean in concern.)_

DEAN: Well we've taken too much of your time. We'll be on our way. ( _Daniel stops Dean.)_

DANIEL: Be careful Dean. Sometimes the light comes back to take back what it's lost. Not too many get to leave or get to stay away. You need to see a man that used to be a publisher for our local paper. He knows about this kind of thing. His name is Edward Lane. He can help. ( _Dean stares at him and walks out followed by Sam.)_

(At the hotel, Dean is going through his duffel bag. Sam is sitting at the edge of his bed looking at him.)

SAM: You think what he said can be trusted?

DEAN: How should I know? He obviously has some psychotic episode due to where ever he's disappeared too. He had me so freaked out I didn't get a chance to ask for more details. (Crowley stares at him.)

CROWLEY: I should've gone with you. I could've told you where he's been.

DEAN: You wouldn't to happen to know an Edward Lane would you?

CROWLEY: What do I look like the yellow pages?

DEAN: I just wondered.

SAM: What I am worried about is how and why he knew our names? And what he meant by that it may come back for you.

CROWLEY: He can see into people's minds. Just as Dean will be able to soon I believe. If it ends up effecting him at all.

DEAN: What is supposed to be affecting me, Crowley?! I have no idea what the hell you're talking about? And is it coming back for me or will it?

CROWLEY: Everyone has something, when they see the light. Some sort of an effect on their mind or body in some way. Whether good or bad. Yours just must not have manifest yet. But when it does you've been told about it more than once. (Stands up.) And as far as it coming to take you back. Only way that would happen is if you go back to the location it happened. On that note I'm leaving. You know where I am if you ever need me. (He disappears. Sam looks at Dean.)

SAM: I do not like any of this.

DEAN: And I do? I think we should find this Edward Lane and see what info he can give us if any.

SAM: I'll find out where he is and we can leave.

 _ **(2:45 p.m. 336 Elm Road. Dean and Sam get out of the car and walk up to the front door. Dean knocks at the door and they both wait a second. No answer. Dean knocks again, still no answer. Getting impatient, Dean rings the doorbell. Instead of a regular door bell sound, a loud scream is heard from inside the house. Dean and Sam both jump, holding their chests. They both look at each other, breathing heavy. The door comes open. An elderly lady opens the door.)**_

SARA: May I help you?

DEAN: (Smiles.) Yes. (Shows her his badge.) I'm special agent Samson with the FBI and this, (Looks at Sam.) is my partner Chester we are here—

SAM: (Interrupts under his breath.) Because we ain't all there.

DEAN: (Glares at Sam and looks back at the lady.) –because of an old case we're working on and we would like to ask Mr. Lane a few questions.

SARA: Please come on in. (Dean and Sam walk into the house.)

DEAN: Thank you.

SARA: I'll go and get him. You two can have a seat (Points to a living room.) in the living room over there. (Dean and Sam walk on into the room and they both sit down on a sofa. They're looking around the room not saying a word. The elderly lady walks into the living room with a heavy set elderly man. He looks at them. Dean and Sam look at them. Dean stands up.) Edward there are the two FBI agents that want to ask you a few questions. Chester and Samson. (Dean walks over to them and shakes his hand. They both sit down as Edward sits across from Dean and Sam.)

DEAN: (Looks at the coffee table and back at Edward.) You see sir. We're not your ordinary FBI agents. We investigate paranormal activities. I'm just seeking out what thoughts you may have on a disappearance of a teenager that had happened thirty two years ago. And the people that have disappeared at the reservoir.

EDWARD: (Worried/frightened expression on his face.) I don't even know how too. Why do you want to know?

SAM: We believe sir that the disappearance of these people are happening for a defined reason.

EDWARD: (Looks at the floor.) All I did was give a cover story on it. And that those who claimed this quote unquote bright light was out there. I didn't see it. Other than this man by the name of Marcus telling me it was there. (Dean and Sam stare at him.)

SAM: You said Marcus. He was the teenager that has been missing for thirty years. Have you done a report on him?

EDWARD: I haven't heard he went off missing. Anyway I don't know how much more that light exists than me winning a million dollars. (Dean nods yes, looking at the floor. Sam stands up.)

SAM: (Walks over to Edward.) We're sorry for bothering you. Thank you for you time. (Edward stands up.)

EDWARD: Hey, it's no problem at all. (Dean stands up and walks over to Sam. Edward looks at Dean.) I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you.

DEAN: (Smiles and pats him on the shoulder.) Don't worry about it. (All three of them walk over to the front door. Edward opens it for them. Dean looks at him while walking out the door.) Good night.

EDWARD: Good night. (Sam looks at him and walks on out the door toward the car. Inside the car, Dean gets in and starts it. Sam gets in on his side and closes the door. Dean backs the car up and turns around to go out of the drive way. As they are pulling away, Edward closes the door. Crowley walks out of the kitchen looking at Edward. Edward turns around and looks at him.)

CROWLEY: You did good. Very good.

EDWARD: I personally think they should know.

CROWLEY: The less they know the better off they really are. (Edward stares at him.)

 _ **(334 elm road, Dean and Sam are sitting in the car in front of the house. They're both quiet for three seconds. Sam looks over at Dean for two more seconds as he is looking out the window, leaning his arm against the door.)**_

SAM: What's on your mind? (Dean looks over at him.)

DEAN: He lied to us, Sam.

SAM: Who did?

DEAN: Edward. Someone else was there threatening him.

SAM: (Looks at him in concern.) How do you know?

DEAN: The voices told me.

SAM: They did?

DEAN: Quit with the tone. Yes they did. I'm starting hear them. I think Crowley was there.

SAM: Why would he be there?

DEAN: (Opens the car door and starts to get out.) I don't know but I think he's playing cat and mouse with us. (Sam looks over at him and closes the door and walks toward the house. Sam looks at the door and tries to open the door as he does he goes to look over at Dean. He's not there. He looks around with a panicked expression.)

SAM: Dean! (Continues to look around.) Dean! (He rushes back over to the front door and tries opening it. It's locked. He looks around the yard for him.) Dean?! (Sam looks out across the property. There's a car coming up the long driveway. Sam glares at the car in fear, not knowing who is coming. He pulls his gun out and points it at the car. The car pulls up beside him car and stops. The person gets out of the car and looks over at Sam. Sam recognizes him and glares at him.)

CROWLEY: What do you think you are doing?

SAM: Why are you driving and where's Dean?!

CROWLEY: I was just going to ask you the same question. What's going on?

SAM: I asked you first.

CROWLEY: Because I felt like it. What is going on?!

SAM: Where have you taking him?!

CROWLEY: I've taken him nowhere.

SAM: Why were you at that house when we were questioning Edward Lane?

CROWLEY: Guess Dean spilled the beans. He knew huh? (Sam stares at him.) Well his gift is starting to work. But to answer your question, because he made a deal with me and I didn't want you two breaking it!

SAM: A deal? What kind of a deal?

CROWLEY: The regular. Soul for a favor.

SAM: What kind of favor?

CROWLEY: That the light wouldn't come for him.

SAM: So you are in charge of it!

CROWLEY: Don't be so daft! Someone else controls it. I just kind of watch it do its job. (Suddenly something shows up behind Sam, taking a syringe out of their pocket and injecting him. Sam collapses to the ground, out cold. Crowley looks down at him.) Take him to their bunker. And come back to me. (Alastair looks at him and smiles. )

ALASTAIR: Yes sir.

(Two weeks later, Sam is waking up in his own bed at the bunker. He looks around confused while sitting up. He quickly gets out of bed and down to Deans room.)

SAM: Dean? (Looks in and he's not there. He frantically looks around not seeing him anywhere in the bunker. He yells out.) Dean?! (Cas walks in from the hall sleepily looking over at him.)

CAS: Sam you're home.

SAM: (Walks over to him.) Cas I can't find Dean has he got back yet?

CAS: I haven't seen him since you both left over four weeks ago. Where's Dean, Sam? (Sam stands there like he's going to break.)

SAM: I don't know. He's disappeared again.

CAS: (Stares at him in concern.) What do you mean again? (Sam walks into the kitchen. Cas follows.) Sam, what do you mean again? (Sam sits down and explains all that has happened. Sam phone rings Sam quickly takes it out of his pocket and answers.)

SAM: Dean?! (Pause.) Oh, sheriff Mills. (Pauses.) He's disappeared again. I'm so scared I won't see him ever again. (Pauses.) He's where? (Pauses.) I'll be there as soon as I can. (Cas stares at him. Sam looks at him.) That was a friend of ours Sheriff Mills. She found Dean wandering along a road side in Sioux Falls south Dakota . They have him in a mental institution because he doesn't know who he is or where he is. She said he's in a coma like state of mind but he's awake and mobile.

CAS: I'm coming with you.

(48 hours later, Sam and Cas show up at the hospital. They both walk up to the desk. And Sheriff Mills walks up to them.)

MILLS: Sam. (He looks at her.)

SAM: What room is he in? (Mills looks at Cas.)

MILLS: Hi.

SAM: This is a friend of ours.

MILLS: He's in room 314. But at the moment he's not allowed any visitors. I guess he's been having violent tendencies.

SAM: Violent tendencies?

MILLS: They said any doctor or nurse that goes in there he goes crazy. They have him restrained in bed I guess.

SAM: Well they should let family members in there.

MILLS: I highly doubt that.

CAS: But they will allow doctors. (Mills and Sam look at him.) I'll be his family doctor. (Ten minutes later Cas comes walking up to the nurses desk. Sam and Mills notice as there sitting in lounge chairs across from the desk.)

CAS: Hi, I'm Doctor Windsor. I believe you have a patient of mine here by the name of Dean Winchester. (The nurse checks and looks at him.)

NURSE: Yes we do. Has the doctor here called you?

CAS: No. I was informed by the local sheriff's department that he was found and needed me to come up and see him.

NURSE: Very well. Give me a minute and I'll get a hold of Doctor Barnes to come see you. If you would have a seat in the lounge area over there. He'll be out as soon as he can.

CAS: Thank you. (Cas walks over to Sam and Mills and sits beside them. Sam looks at him.)

SAM: Well?

CAS: She's calling the doctor that is overseeing him now.

SAM: I can't believe this is happening.

CAS: I wish I had my grace. I could just go in there and heal him and get him out.

SAM: I know.

(Twenty minutes later Doctor Barnes comes walking over to Cas after the nurse pointing out where Cas is. Cas stands up, so does Sam.)

DR. BARNES: Hi there, I'm Doctor Barnes. So Mr. Winchester is your regular patient you see?

CAS: Yes. I'm his regular physician. This is his brother Sam.

DR. BARNES: (Looks at Sam and shakes his hand.) Nice to meet you. Well Doctor Windsor, we gave you're patient a cat scan. Has he had any surgeries that you know of? (Cas looks at Sam and back at Barnes.)

CAS: No. Why?

DR. BARNES: There's proof of him having a lobotomy.

SAM: (Mad) A lobotomy! (Barnes nods yes. Sam looks at Cas and back at the doctor.) How long ago?

DR. BARNES: From what we could tell, by the scar tissue near his brain, I would say a week ago. (Sam glares at him.) But the thing is, there's no cut, no incision, any signs on his forehead that it had ever been done. Yet the x-rays show other wise.

CAS: I want to see him.

SAM: I do too!

DR. BARNES: I'm afraid I can't allow it.

CAS: (Getting mad, glaring at him.) Why not!?

DR. BARNES: He's not stable. He gets these sudden bursts of violent tendencies.

CAS: We'll take our chances. And his brother comes too. Please take us to his room. (Doctor Barnes takes them back to Deans room and lets them in. Dean is asleep. Sam walks over to him along with Cas.)

SAM: Dean? (He doesn't respond.) What has happened to you? (Dean wakes up and looks at Sam.) Dean, you're awake. Hey dude are you ok? (Dean starts breathing heavy trying to get out of his restraints.) Hey, hey it's ok. It's me Sam, you're brother. (Dean continues breathing heavy staring at him in panic. His monitor to his heart goes as it starts beeping his pulse rate more frequently. Sam notices.) Settle down Dean. You're going to get every doctor to come in here. (Dean looks at Cas and starts to settle down.)

CAS: Hey Dean. You remember anything of where you were or what's happened to you? (Dean looks at Sam and back at Cas saying nothing.)

SAM: What are we going to do, Cas?

CAS: I don't know. But being here isn't going to help him too much.

SAM: But we can't just escort him out of here.

CAS: Yeah but I can refer him back to Kansas to the hospital there and we can get him home from there. Since I'm making to be his regular family doctor.

SAM: Do it. The sooner the better. (Cas walks out. Sam looks at Dean.) I'm going to get you out of here Dean. Just hang tight ok? (He just stares at him.)

(Ten minutes later, Cas comes in. Sam looks back at him.)

SAM: We taking him home?

CAS: No. They don't think it's advisable in his condition.

SAM: What condition? He's not injured, he's not bleeding, and he's not unconscious.

CAS: They're concerned about his mental state and that the looks of the x-ray of him having a unknown lobotomy.

SAM: All the more reason he shouldn't be here. Maybe Mills can help us out.

(Cas and Sam walk back out to the waiting area to Mills. She stands up.)

MILLS: Well?

SAM: They're saying he's had a lobotomy. Yet there are no signs of it being done physically.

MILLS: A lobotomy?

SAM: We need to get him home. And they're not allowing us to transfer him. Is there anything you can do to help? Aside from us coming back here and sneaking him out?

MILLS: I'll see what I can do? (Sam stares at her.)

 _ **(**_ _ **A week later, Doctor Barnes is walking up to Dean's room. He looks at a syringe in his hand and starts to walk in. Dean is laying there in a sit up position of the bed, still restrained, staring at the doctor.)**_

DEAN: Where's my brother?

DR. BARNES: He's probably home. He's giving you time to recover then he'll be back when you are ready to go home. (Puts the syringe in a small bottle of morphine. **)**

DEAN: He's at a hotel.

DR. BARNES: (Looks at him.) That's possible Mr. Winchester. But you need to calm down and relax. (Dean notices the syringe, glaring at it.)

DEAN: What do you have in your hand?

DR. BARNES: Something to help you with the pain.

DEAN: I'm not in pain. (Dr. Barnes starts to approach him.)

DR BARNES: It will help you sleep. (Dean breaks one of the restraints and grabs the doctor's hand and grabs the syringe from his hand.)

DEAN: I'm not having any trouble sleeping. Now I want you (Forces the syringe out of the doctor's hand. The syringe falls to the floor.) to call my brother and have him come get me out of here!

 _ **(At Hotel Sleep, Sam is in the room with Cas. Looking at his laptop. Cas is sitting on the other bed staring at him.)**_

CAS: What are you doing, Sam?

SAM: Researching the disappearance of Marcus. Of thirty years ago.

CAS: Saying he's dead?

SAM: I saw his spirit but he wants to rest and asked me to help him. He helped me find Dean when he was missing the first time.

CAS: You said his name is Marcus?

SAM: Yeah. (Looks back at him.) You know him?

CAS: No. But I'd use caution Sam. This whole thing has the smell of a rouge angel or rouge demon that is tying up with Crowley? (Sam stares at him in fear.)

SAM: Why?

CAS: I don't know. But I can still fell a sense of strong retaliation happening. Crowley is up to something big.

SAM: Something to do with that light I told you about?

CAS: Yes. If somehow Crowley has an edge to it he might have found a way to tamper with it and control it. (Sam's phone rings, he picks it up.)

SAM: Yes Jodi? (Pauses. Sam yells.) What?! ( Pauses.) When? (Cas stares at him in concern.) We'll be there in ten! (Looks at Cas with tears in his eyes) They think Dean had a stroke! (Cas stares at him.)

 _ **(Sam rushes out of the elevator followed by Cas. Mills walks up to him and Cas.)**_

MILLS: Hey Sam. (Attempt's to hug him. He backs away a little.)

SAM: How is he?

MILLS: They're saying he went crazy. They gave him a heavy dose of Morphine. He went into convulsions and passed out. And he's been unconscious ever since.

SAM: So what did they do, overdose him?

MILLS: No. He just apparently couldn't handle that much. They've been running him on IV's to flush it out of his body. His vitals are strong. He's just not waking up.

SAM: I want to see him. Can we see him.

MILLS: I'll tell the nurse. (Sam looks at Cas with a look of despair. Cas stares back at him not knowing what to say or do. Mills back over to them.) She said you can go on back. (Sam and Cas walk to Dean's room. He's no longer restrained. Sam walks up to his bedside and sits down staring at him.)

SAM: Please wake up Dean. I can't go this alone. (Crowley suddenly shows up in the room.)

CROWLEY: You require my assistance yet? (Sam jumps up and turns around.)

SAM: (Glaring at him.) What are you doing here?!

CROWLEY: (Walks over to Deans bed, looking at him.) What did they do to him?

SAM: (Looking at Crowley.) They gave him an excessive amount of morphine and he went into convulsions. And this is the result. (Crowley nods yes as he's checking Dean's pulse.)

CROWLEY: (Looks at Sam.) Where were you at the time this happened?

SAM: At the hotel.

CROWLEY: (Looks at Dean.) Do you know if he asked for you or not?

SAM: I don't know they haven't said. Wait a minute. (Crowley looks at him. Sam looks back at him.) You're responsible for his condition. You gave him that lobotomy.

CROWLEY: They gave him a lobotomy?

SAM: No but you did. That's how he came back. The doctor found the signs of one done through an x-ray.

CROWLEY: (Looks at Dean.) X-rays lie.

SAM: How would you know? (Suddenly the vital signs to Deans heart flat line. Sam looks back at the vitals machine and back at Dean.) Dean!? (Shoves Crowley out of the way.) Get the doctor, Cas! (He goes to look back at Crowley. He's not there. He looks back at Dean.) Dean. Stay with me. (Cas rushes out to find a doctor. A minute later the doctor comes in with nurses surrounding Dean's bed. Cas walks up by Sam as backs away to give them room. They turn the shock pads on and wait for them to get charged. They put the shock pads over his chest and shock him. They look at the heart monitor to no avail. They wait for the shock pads to charge, it beeps and they do it again, to no avail. Again they wait for the pads to charge. The shock pads beep again and they shock him again. They look at the heart monitor and it shows his heart beating.)

DR BARNES: We got him back. (Sam sighs in relief and sits down. Cas stands next to him. Dr. Barnes looks at Sam.) I don't know why he flat lined but he seems ok for the minute. (Sam nods yes. Crowley walks into the room.)

CROWLEY: What have you done to him?

DR BARNES: And you are?

CROWLEY: I'm a specialist from his family doctor. I need to know all you have done to him while he's been here.

DR. BARNES: Well if you would come to my office I'll show you uh doctor?

CROWLEY: Dr. Crowley.

DR. BARNES: Ok Dr. Crowley follow me. (Crowley looks at Sam. The nurses clean up and walk out. Sam sits near Deans bed. Cas sits down in another chair.)

SAM: I'm not leaving till you wake up Dean. Ever again. I'll be here till you wake then get you out of this stupid hospital.

(Two hours later, Sam has his head next to Dean asleep. Dean wakes up and feels something next to his arm. He sees Sam's head and smiles.)

DEAN: Sam? (Sam doesn't move.) Sammy I'm awake. (Sam wakes up and sits up.)

SAM: Dean you're awake!

DEAN: Yeah I'm awake.

SAM: How are you feeling?

DEAN: Like I've been ran over by a semi-truck over a hundred times. (Dr. Barnes walks in the room and notices Dean sitting up awake, he stops in his tracks.)

DR. BARNES: You're up. (Dean looks up at the ceiling to see what's up.)

DEAN: Who is? (Looks at the doctor.)

DR. BARNES: Clever Mr. Winchester. How are you feeling?

DEAN: Weak but ok.

DR BARNES: You will feel that way after not eating for 48 hours. We'll run some scans on you and take some blood. In a half hour.

SAM: When can he leave here?

DR. BARNES: We'll see what the tests reveal. And if all goes well we can release him by one o'clock tomorrow afternoon.

SAM: That would be great! (The doctor walks out of the room.)

 _ **(**_ _ **Four hours later, Sam sits at the edge of his bed. Cas is sitting at the edge of his.)**_

CAS: At least you get to take Dean home tomorrow.

SAM: Yeah. But I'm worried about what is in him that's caused this. What happened to him while he was gone and why can't he remember it. (Cas stares at him.)

 _(12 a.m. Sam is asleep in bed. Cas is asleep in his own bed. Sam is suddenly awakened by someone wrestling the door knob. Sam sits up and grabs his gun and slowly walks to the door. He gets near the door and peeps out the door. He sees Dean. He quickly unlocks the door and opens it.)_

SAM: Dean! (Helps him over to his bed, turning on the light. Cas wakes up and sits up.) What are you doing here?

DEAN: Can't keep a good guy down. (Sam stares at him.) Not convinced huh. Crowley sprung me out.

SAM: Crowley? Why would he do that?

DEAN: He said he was saving me. And that I'm no good to him being stuck in a diseased hospital. He healed me Sam.

CAS: He actually healed you? (Dean looks at him and nods yes.)

DEAN: You all have any beer in here?

 **(Two days later, at the bunker,** _ **Sam is sitting in the map room with books strung across the table. Dean is glancing through a 1978 address book and writing information down off of it. Sam walks over to Dean, showing a copy of information he'd made. Dean looks at it.)**_

DEAN: What's that?

SAM: He has a sister. (Dean looks up at Sam.)

DEAN: Your point being?

SAM: His sister, Alexis was only ten years old when Marcus disappeared. That would make her sister forty-two years old today.

DEAN: (Stands up.) Bingo. We need to look up where she's lives.

SAM: I'm on it. (Gets on his laptop and starts looking.)

 _ **(Three days later at the Madison's residence, Iowa. Dean and Sam are at a front door of a two story (elaborate) home.)**_

DEAN: (Knocks while looking at the house.) Get a load of this place

SAM: Yeah, a bit exclusive for one person. (The door comes open.)

ALEXIS: May I help you?

DEAN: Hi. I'm special agent Crocket. (Looks at Scully.) This is my partner Sully. Were From the FBI. Does Alexis live here?

ALEXIS: No. I'm sorry. You must not have heard. She died a little over a month ago from depression. (Dean and Sam look at each other and back at the lady.)

DEAN: People don't die of depression unless it was suicide.

ALEXIS: Then she must have killed herself. I just know she's gone when I bought the house.

DEAN: Why are you lying to us? (Sam looks at him in shock.)

ALEXIS: I—I don't know what you're talking about. (Sam looks at her.)

DEAN: What's your name?

ALEXIS: I'll have to ask you to leave. (Starts to close the door.) Good bye. (Closes the door in their face.)

SAM: (Looks at Dean.) You blew it, Dean.

DEAN: (Holding the sides of his head and rubbing it.) What do you mean?

SAM: Telling her she was lying. How do you know she's lying?

DEAN: (Starts to walk back to the car. Sam follows.) That was Alexis, Sam.

SAM: (Opening her side of the car.) How do you know? She said she was dead.

DEAN: (Getting into the car.) I just do. (Closes the door and starts the car. Sam gets in.)

SAM: Let's get a hotel and I'll dig more. Come to think of it when I looked up the address it didn't say she was deceased. (Dean stares at him. He looks out side and pulls out of the drive away. Inside the house, Alexis is peeking out the window, watching Sam and Dean leave. Someone walks up behind her. It's Alastair.)

ALASTAIR: You handled that very well, Alexis.

ALEXIS: (Looks back at him.) I still don't understand why all the secrets about my sisters disappearance.

ALASTAIR: For your protection and mine.

( _ **At the Hotel Sleep, Dean is going through his duffle bag as Sam is searching the internet. Dean's phone rings he looks over at it and answers.)**_

DEAN: Hey Jodi what's up?

MILLS: (On the phone on location of the 334 Elm road.) Did you boys stay at a deserted house on 334 Elm road?

DEAN: Yeah, we took shelter there it was deserted. Why do you ask

MILLS: I got a call from the Realtor a yesterday. Telling us that the house is gone. (Dean looks at Sam and down at the floor.)

DEAN: What do you mean gone?

MILLS: There's no foundation, no debris no nothing but a thirty-acre piece of land that once had that house on it. I want you two to go out there and find out where it went and how or why.

DEAN: How are we supposed to find a missing house?

 **(Two days later, 334 lot,** _ **Dean and Sam pull up the long gravel driveway to the area where the house once was. There's a Realtor, leaning on his car watching them get out of the car. Dean looks around the area. As Sam walks over to the Realtor.)**_

SAM: Hi. (Takes his badge out and shows him.) I'm special agent Foster. (Dean walks up behind him. He points at him.) This is my partner McDonald.

JACK: (Reaches his hand out to shake their hands.) Hi, I'm Jack Foster. (Shakes both Dean and Sam's hands.)

DEAN: (Being smart.) So. You got a kidnapped house, huh? (Jack looks at him with the expression like Dean is crazy. Dean looks at Sam.) Should we file an APB, Mr. Foster? (Sam glares at him.)

JACK: (Looks at Sam.) Is he always like this? (Sam looks at the ground, raising his eyebrows.)

DEAN: (Looks at Jack.) Where they're any witnesses?

SAM: (Glares at Dean.) Agent Mcdonald! (He looks at him.) Enough.

JACK: (Walks over to where the house was. The guys follow him.) As you can see. (Looks down at the ground, moving his foot over a barren part of grass.) The marks in the land here pinpoint where the house was. But that's all the evidence there is.

SAM: How could a house this size, just disappear? If there'd been a tornado or something like that. We would at least have debris every where.

JACK: I know. My only explanation is because this is where that strange light comes every winter on the anniversary of a teenager's death.

DEAN: (Knelt down, touching the barren part of the ground. Looks up at Jack.) Wasn't his name Marcus? (Jack looks down at him.)

JACK: How did you know?

DEAN: (Stands up.) We've only been trying to resolve the case about him for over four weeks now.

JACK: Oh really? So have you come up with anything?

DEAN: (Nods no.) Nothing. And with this house disappearing just adds another puzzle piece to a puzzle that doesn't seem to go together.

JACK: Maybe it's not meant to. (Dean looks at him.) Some things are just meant to be left alone. Did you ever come to that conclusion?

DEAN: No. But if it was meant to be alone. Why does it seem that my partner and me always seem to come to this same locale? (Jack stares him.) Because there's unfinished business that needs to be completed. (Dean walks away from him, looking around the sight. Jack looks at Sam.)

JACK: Your partner is one spooky person.

SAM: (Looks out at Dean.) Yeah. (Looks at Jack.) But he always ninety nine percent right. (Jack stares at him in fear.)

JACK: (Looking across the lot.) So what do you think?

SAM: (Looking at the ground.) I don't know. This is strange needless to say. (Looks at Jack.) But I'm not the person you should be asking. (Walks over to Dean.) So Sherlock. What do you think this is about?

DEAN: (Looks at him.) Well Watson. Were going to have to check the hot sheets. (Sam looks at him.) Get a hotel and you look on your laptop.

SAM: Yeah. But what good will that do other then it'll tell us what we already know.

DEAN: I know. But we need to check the history sheets at the library to see what we can find. (Starts walking to the car.) If anything. (Jack notices that they're leaving.)

JACK: You guys already leaving?

DEAN: Yeah. (Gets in the car.) We'll be back soon enough. (Jack looks at Sam as he opens his car door. He looks at him shrugging and gets in the car, closing the door. They start driving down the long drive way as Jack watches them. His face changes to Alastair. He glares the direction the guys drove away in.)

 _ **(At the bunker, 7:48 p.m. Dean and Sam are in the library room sitting at the table looking through different books. Sam is going through his laptop searching web sites.)**_

SAM: It's looking like an abduction case.

DEAN: Where talking about a house that disappears out of thin air. (Looks at the desk and back up at him.) I don't know if you noticed Sam. But we haven't had any hunts that dealt with houses being abducted or kidnapped. (Sam throws a folder binder in front of him.) What's that?

SAM: (Looks at him.) Property abduction accounts in that men of letters book.

DEAN: Where did you find that?

SAM: There's a safe behind a set of books I came across accidently and it had the combination taped inside the safe.

DEAN: This place is turning into James Bond movie every day. (Sam laughs and looks back at the laptop.)

(Two hours later Dean stares at the book and looks at Sam.)

DEAN: I found something

SAM: (Looks down at him.) Found what? (Dean slides the binder over to him.)

DEAN: Read that Sam. They kept that newspaper article. (Sam looks at it and starts to read it.) Read it out loud.

SAM: (Looks back at him and then back down at the file.) Nineteen seventy-eight. A young teenage boy is missing after a blizzard hit Monta Iowa. The young man was caught in the storm and veered off into a drift. Local authorities found the young man's car but he was not there. (Looks back at Dean.)

DEAN: Go on.

SAM: Why is this article in the men of letters?

DEAN: I don't but it gets better. Read on. _ **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**_

SAM: Then two days later the man, Marcus, appears at the doorstep unshaken from the incident. Was this a miracle? Or a conspiracy? Eyewitness reports that bright white lights surrounded the approximate location where her car went into the ditch. Also at that same time frame. NASA reported phenomenal atmospheric conditions over South Dakota of Sioux Falls. As if it were a fire in the sky. (Sam looks back at Dean. He stares at him.) What's this got to do with disappearing houses?

DEAN: Turn the page.

SAM: (Turns the page and continues to read.) Nineteen eighty. Three thirty four house disappears out of thin air. Local police have no clue how the house, that Marcus near. (Look at Dean.) Investigators could not rule out how this phenomenon could have had ever happened. (Puts the file down and looks Dean.) What do we do? How can we pursue this?

DEAN: The same way we always do. We let it come to us. (Sam stares at him, not understanding.)

 **(12 a.m.** _ **Dean is asleep in his room. Suddenly he wakes. Dean sits up real quick and looks the direction of the sound. Crowley is standing there by the door. Dean stands up, glaring at him.)**_

DEAN: What are you doing here?

CROWLEY: Don't worry you're little self about that house.

DEAN: What's it to you what we worry about and don't?!

CROWLEY: Some things are meant to be left alone. And this is one of them.

DEAN: Why?! What's in it for you?!

CROWLEY: (Approaches Dean.) If you want to live, dear Dean. I suggest you think of hunting what you're accustomed in hunting. And leave the big jobs for me! (Takes a syringe out of his pocket. And puts it behind his back so Dean don't see it. He gets closer to Dean.) You will leave the house alone. (He quickly injects Dean in his leg. Dean falls to the floor, in pain, with the syringe still in his leg. Crowley disappears. He pulls the syringe out of his leg and passes out on the floor.)

 _ **(8:45 a.m. there's a knock at Deans bedroom door. He doesn't budge. There's another knock. He doesn't move. Sam walks in, cautiously looking around. He looks at him for a second)**_

SAM: Dean. He shakes him gently.) Dean. (He moves his head to look at who's touching him.)

DEAN: (Drugged out sounding.) What. (Slowly sits up.) What are u doing in here?

SAM: I knocked and you didn't answer. (Dean brushes his hand through his hair and looks at him.) Rough night?

DEAN: What happened?

SAM: (Looking at him funny.) I don't know you tell me. (Dean tries to stand up and falls back to his bed.) Did you have a strong drink last night, Dean?

DEAN: N—no. I don't know what's- I feel like I got the flu or something.

SAM: (Stares at him in concern.) I hope you aren't getting sick. We got to get back to Sioux Falls to the house.

DEAN: (Looks at him, more alert.) Why?

SAM: I got a call from Jodi Mills. The house is back.

 _ **(Souix Falls, Dean and Sam drive up to the scene. Mills is parked outside the house that is in its entirety, where it was to start with. The Realtor is standing by the front door. Dean stops in front of the house, looking at it in unbelief. Dean and Sam get out of the car, looking at it in shock.)**_

DEAN: (Looking at the house.) Sam. Pinch me to see if I'm dreaming. (Sam looks at him and pinches his arm.) Ouch. (Rubs his arm, still looking at the house.) I guess not. (The Realtor walks over to them.)

JACK: I can't believe it either. I was just driving by the place to look at a house. And here it was. You guys want to come in. I got some coffee made inside. (Dean and Sam nod no.) Well I guess your guy's investigation is done, huh?

DEAN: (Walks over to the house and touches the siding.) No. It's only begun. (Sam and Mills look over at Dean strange.)

MILLS: (Looks at Jack.) This whole house was gone?

JACK: (Looks at the house.) Hard to believe isn't it? (Suddenly someone peaks around the side of the house. Dean notices and yells over at him.)

DEAN: Hey! (Sam, Jack, and Mills look over at what he's yelling at. The man takes off running, toward the woods. Dean runs after him. Sam and Mills follow Dean, running. As they run through the woods. The man tries on several accounts to lose Dean. But he keeps failing on his attempts. Finally Dean gets him cornered by a barbed wired fence. The man has his back turned toward Dean. Dean stops running and glares at the man.) Why are you running?! (The man just stands there. Sam and Mills catch up to Dean and stop. Dean pulls out his gun and points it at him.) Put up your hands and answer me! (The man puts his hands up.) Turn around so I can see you. (The man turns around.) Who are you! Alastair

ALASTAIR: Hello, Dean!

DEAN: I killed you! How are you still alive! (Suddenly there's a noise of someone coming from behind Alistair. Dean, Alistair, Sam and Mills look around for what's causing the strange noise. As Dean, Sam and Mills look around; someone grabs Alistair form behind, having a hold of his throat. Alistair grabs the hands that have a hold of his throat, trying to pull them loose. Dean, Sam, and Mills look at Alistair and at who has a hold of him. It's Crowley. Dean points his gun at the Crowley and hesitates. Sam notices.)

SAM: Shoot him Dean! (Dean starts to pull the trigger. Sam looks over at Mills then at Alistair and back at Dean.) He's going to kill him, Dean! (Dean starts hearing the voices in his head. He shakes his head and looks at the ground. Dean falls to his knees on the ground, dropping his gun, holding the sides of his head. Sam and Mills notice. They both go to look at Alistair and Crowley. They're not there.)

MILLS: (Looks around) Where did they go? (Sam kneels down by Dean.)

SAM: Dean! You ok? (Mills looks down at them.)

DEAN: (Mad. Looks at him.) I don't know Sam. (Stands up. Sam stands up with him.)

MILLS: (Glaring at Dean.) Are you okay? (Dean starts heading back to the house. Sam and Mills watch him.)

DEAN: No.

(Sam and Mills are walking out of the woods toward the house. Sam rushes over to Dean. Dean is heading to the car. He gets in the car and puts the keys in the ignition. Sam peers in through the passenger side window that is shut.)

SAM: (Looks at him in concern.) Dean. What's going on? (Dean looks at him and at the steering wheel. Just as he starts to answer him Mills leans on the driver's door, peering in at him.)

MILLS: Dean. I want some answers from you. (Dean starts the car, still staring at the steering wheel. Sam tries to open the door, it's locked. Dean rolls up his window. Sam glares at him.)

SAM: Dean, what are you doing? (Grabs the car door trying to open it. Dean starts backing out. Sam gets his hand caught in the door handle. As he's moving out, Sam tries to free himself from the door, walking with the moving car. He yells at him.) Dean stop! (Sam gets his hand out of the door handle and Dean speeds out of the driveway. Sam is holding his hand in pain, glaring the direction Dean went. Mills walks over at him, looking at him.)

MILLS: Are you okay? (Sam doesn't answer her.)

 _ **(12 hours later, Hotel Inn, Sam walks into the room, closing the door behind him. Sam stands there glaring at Dean who's cleaning one of his guns. Dean looks over at him.)**_

DEAN: Where've you been?

SAM: Really? Where've I been? You desert me and you have the audacity to ask Where I have been? What's wrong with you?

DEAN: (Putting his gun away.) Everything Sam. (Notices his hand. His hand is wrapped up.) What happened to your hand?

SAM: (Staring at him.) You.

DEAN: Me? (He nods yes.) How?

SAM: When you were rushing out of the driveway of that house yesterday, my hand got caught in the door handle of the car. It wound up breaking three of my fingers.

DEAN: I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose.

SAM: (Looks at Dean.) You never did tell me what happened to you out there.

DEAN: I froze up. I don't know. (Looks at the floor.) I guess I just don't have what it takes anymore. (Looks at him.)

SAM: What I really want to know is why Crowley was out there. And who was it he had a hold of.

DEAN: (Sits back down and stares at the floor in reluctance.) Alistair is back, Sam. I'm not sure if Crowley knew it or he was rescuing me from him. But it was one of the reasons I froze. It brought back every memory of him torturing me and him having me torture others. I couldn't do anything. (Sam stares at him in concern.) I'm sorry for deserting you. I was all blown out in my mind. (Sam stands up.)

SAM: I go across the street to that diner and get us something to eat. It'll help get our minds off things for a little bit. (Starts to walk out.)

DEAN: Good idea. Don't forget my pie.

SAM: (Walking out the door.) I won't.

(Outside Sam starts to cross the parking lot. Suddenly a car speeds through out of nowhere hitting him. Inside the room, Dean hears the noise and peaks out the window and notices the car backing up and speeding off. Dean walks out looking around notices Sam on the ground. He rushes over to him.)

DEAN: (Yelling.) Sam! (Looks him over and around where he is and back at Sam.) Come on Sam talk to me. Sam mumble and tries to move. Dean stands up and tries getting him to stand.) Come on Sam, can you stand up? (Sam slowly sits up. He slowly and painfully tries to stand with Deans help. He helps Sam into the hotel room and he closes the door. Inside Dean sits him down on one of the beds. Dean stares at him.) Anything broken?

SAM: I don't think so. But my side is killing me.

DEAN: Take off your shirt. (Sam does his so. The left side of his rib cage is bruised.) Looks like you have some broken ribs dude. I gotta go get something to wrap you with. Next time Sam take the car. (Sam slightly smiles.) I'll be back as soon as I can. (Dean leaves as Sam lays down.)

(Two hours later, they're at a small rented cabin in a camping reserve. Sam is wrapped up and asleep on his bed. Dean is watching TV. Every once in a while he looks over at Sam. Dean happens to look outside the window to woods. There's a figure in the shaded part of the woods. His phone rings and he walks over to it answers.)

DEAN: Yeah. (Pause.) Jodi, why must I go back to that useless pain in the ass house? We're not getting any answers. Sam got hit by a car that drove off. This whole thing is pissing me off. (Pause.) Alright we'll be there as soon as we can. (Pause and looks over at Sam.) Bye. (Walks over to Sam and gently shakes him.) Sam wake up. (Sam opens his eyes and looks up at him.)

SAM: What's going on?

DEAN: Jodi Mills wants us to meet at that 334 elm road house again.

SAM: For what?

DEAN: She didn't say.

(10 hours later, In Sioux Falls, 334 Elm Road. Dean pulls up beside Mills police car. Both Dean and Sam get out and walk over to her.)

MILLS: Hello guys. Sorry to bother again. But I got a call about this place again. More strange lights. Some of which have been described like a black hole appearance.

DEAN: Black hole? (She nods yes. Dean walks up to the house. He stands thirty feet from it. Sam walks up beside of him.)

SAM: What do you make of it?

DEAN: We need to get Crowley to talk. This silent treatment and games is getting old. (Sam goes to look at Dean. He's gone. Sam panics looking around.)

SAM: (Yells out.) Dean?! (Mills walks up to Sam.)

MILLS: What the hell?! Where he go?!

SAM: My God I don't know. What is going on?!

(In a dim lite room. Dean is looking around in bewilderment and fear. He notices a throne like chair in front of him. And slight screams in the background. Someone walks up from behind the thrown but not into the light.)

FIGURE: Hello Dean Winchester. How I've missed you. (Dean glares at the direction of the voice.)

DEAN: Who are you? What do you want?

FIGURE: Really Dean. You forget me so fast. (Walks out into what little light there is. It's Alistair. Dean stands there staring at him.)

DEAN: You're dead it can't be!

ALISTAIR: We've already talked about this a month ago. So forgetful you have become.

DEAN: Where am i?

ALISTAIR: Again with the forgetfulness. Dear Dean you're home. Don't you remember me and you torturing people here? You were pretty good at it and if I'm not mistake you rather enjoyed it!

DEAN: That was a long time ago.

ALISTAIR: Oh I was told as well that you had the mark of Cain. You were insurmountable killer with that little novelty. You even scared the king of Hell due to its effect on you. Face it Dean Winchester you're a natural born killer!

DEAN: What do you want with me?

CROWLEY: (Walks in from behind Dean.) We need you out of the way. You're sibling brother will be too busy looking for you to be of any threat.

DEAN: What are you up to Crowley?!

CROWLEY: That bit is confidential. But I will say this. Taken control of both planes is rather amusing don't you think? (Snaps his fingers and Dean ends up in a cell.)

DEAN: (Screams out.) Crowley!

(Outside the 334 Elm Road house. Sam is sitting in the car with the door open. Mills is staring at him.)

MILLS: What is really going on Sam?

SAM: (Stares at the steering wheel.) I don't know but this is getting old.

(A car comes driving up. Sam stands up and Mills looks the direction of the car as it parks near them. A woman gets out. It's Alexis.)

ALEXIS: (Looks at Sam.) My name is Alexis. I told you and your partner a lie. (Sam looks at her in shock. Alexis looks at Mills and back at Sam.) A man named Alistair has your partner.

SAM: For what?

ALEXIS: He knows too much.

SAM: Too much of what?

ALEXIS: Is there somewhere we could talk privately?

SAM: Let's take a walk. (Looks at Mills.) We'll be right back. (Mills stands there looking at them both as they walk toward the woods. While walking, Sam looks at Alexis.) Why did you lie to us?

ALEXIS: (Looks out at the woods.) Alistair was with me disguised as someone else.

SAM: You said he has my partner. How did you know he was even gone?

ALEXIS: (Looks at Sam.) I had a feeling you might be out here. I felt drawn to this location. Your partner was taken because he has a gift of knowing what you're thinking, if you're telling the truth or lying to him. And Alistair knows this. So your partner has become a threat to him.

SAM: Where did he take him?

ALEXIS: (Stops walking, looking at the ground. Sam stops and looks back at her.) To hell.

SAM: (Looking at her.) To hell? (Alexis nods yes.) For what purpose?

ALEXIS: The same purpose he had for my sister. The same purpose he set up (Points at the 'Y' shaped telephone poles.) those 'Y' shaped telephone poles. To gain control of people around the world for his own benefit. (Looks at Sam.)

SAM: I see. So what does your sister, my partner, and everyone else has to do with him. Your sister didn't have anything to do with this did she?

ALEXIS: (Nods no.) No she didn't. Alistair is under control of someone strong and powerful and dark.

SAM: Do you know who?

ALEXIS: No. He wouldn't say.

SAM: How do you know all this?

ALEXIS: Because I'm a demon going rouge. I'm sick of how they order us around and treat like overrated slaves.

SAM: Well its hell. Not a vacation spot. It's the sole purpose of hell is for torture and control.

ALEXIS: Be it as it may. I don't want any part of it. (Sam looks at her in unbelief.) I've helped them but never received reward. I'm tired of them all. But this is how I know.

SAM: So what's going to happen to my partner?

ALEXIS: I can't answer that. I don't know. He may just torture him some let him go. Then yet (Looks at the ground.) you may never see your partner again.

SAM: (Nods her head no.) No. You're lying. He already had a lobotomy on him. And I'm thinking Alistair is responsible

ALEXIS: I have no reason to lie to you. The lobotomy was just the beginning. I'll probably be killed for the information I just shared with you. (Mills starts walking their way. Sam looks at the ground and notices a wallet lying on the ground. He walks over to it and picks it up. He opens the wallet up and looks at it. Its Dean's license Sam looks at it in shock. Mills walks up behind her, noticing the wallet.)

MILLS: Where did you find that?

SAM: Laying here on the ground. (Mills looks at him.)

MILLS: Why is it here?

SAM: (Looks at him.) Because he was here. Now he's gone. (Starts walking toward the car. His cell phone rings.) Hello?

DEAN: (Can be heard over her cell phone.) Sam? Where are you?

SAM: (Recognizing his voice.) Dean?! (Mills looks at him strange.)

DEAN: (Still heard over Sam's phone.) Yeah.

SAM: I'm in Sioux Falls. Where are you?

DEAN: (Heard over her phone.) I'm at the hotel in Sioux Falls. Where you disappear too?

SAM: you were supposed to be out here by what I thought was Mills request.

DEAN: I was. And I'm here looking for you. Are you coming back?

SAM: Yeah. Give me thirty minutes. (Turns his phone off and looks at Mills.) That was Dean. He's in the hotel room. (Walks toward the car. Mills stands there puzzled, watching him walk back to the car)

 _ **(At the hotel. Sam is just walking into the room. Dean is sitting on the bed watching TV. He looks over at Sam.)**_

DEAN: Hey Sammy.

SAM: What happened to you?

DEAN: Nothing why do you ask?

SAM: Why do I ask? Dean we were at that house and you suddenly disappeared. Again!

DEAN: Funny that I don't recall leaving the hotel. I woke up and you weren't here. I figured you got yourself a hot early morning date or something.

SAM: We both went out there, Dean.

DEAN: No need to get mad. I'm sorry. I just don't remember leaving here.

SAM: Maybe that light erased a bit of your memory. (Dean stares at him.) I saw Alexis shortly after you disappeared. She admitted to lying to us who she was.

DEAN: Really?

SAM: She said she's a demon. And that Alistair is responsible for all that going on and I think he's answering to Crowley.

DEAN: She's a demon? Did you free her or kill her?

SAM: No. I had no reason to.

DEAN: Since when did we need a reason to kill a demon or free anyone from them.?

SAM: Don't need to kill anything in cold blood unless t they're killing others. And even at that we try freeing them and sometimes ends up killing them.

DEAN: Since when?

SAM: Dean!

DEAN: Seriously, Sam. The human allows the demon in, they had it coming. And the result generally doesn't end good.

SAM: Yeah but we can still try and you know it. (Dean stares at him.)

( _Sioux Falls, Sheriff Department. Mills is at her desk. A man walks up to her desk. She looks up at him.)_

MILLS: May I help you?

MAN: Are you Sheriff Mills?

MILLS: Yes and you are?

ALISTAIR: You know the Winchesters?

MILLS: Who wants to know?

ALISTAIR: I do. I'm concerned for their safety concerning an issue they are inquiring about. Something about a bright light?

MILLS: I see them rarely. But when I do I'll let them know. May I ask who is inquiring? (Crowley walks up behind Alistair.)

CROWLEY: Names are not important. And I want you to quit your feeble lying to him. (Crowley makes a fist causing Mills to drop to the floor.) You will listen to me and listen to me good. You will tell the Winchesters to leave this location alone and their assistance is no longer needed. Do I make myself clear? (She's on her knees choking and gasping for air. Crowley opens his fist and she gasps for air.) I'm glad we made that clear. It will be your life if you don't heed to my request. (Looks at Alistair.) Let's get out of her. (They both disappear. Mills looks where they were.)

(Three hours later, at the hotel. Sam and Dean are packing. There's a knock at their door. Dean walks over to it and opens it. Mills stares at them.)

DEAN: Hey Jodi.

MILLS: It's Sheriff Mills to you. And I'm telling you, you both got thirty minutes to leave town. Or I will have you put away for life for all the murders you have done in this country over the years. ( Dean stares at her funny.)

DEAN: Excuse me?

MILLS: You heard. Thirty minutes you better be starting show taillights to this town. (Walks away. Sam looks over at Dean. Dean looks at him as if to ask what the hell. Dean follows her out.)

DEAN: Jodi what's got into you. Something wrong? (Mills stops, not turning around.)

MILLS: The lights and all the investigating you've been doing is done. You can leave and go home. All is finished and no longer a concern here.

DEAN: What about Marcus. He's not dead according to Sam.

MILLS: (Turns to look at him.) Well he was wrong. Now you to better leave. (Gets in her car and leaves. Dean stands there watching as she does.)

.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
